1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light casing, particularly to a light casing that can be disposed on walls, beneath drain pipes, or under eaves. Users can open and close the light casing of the present invention in accordance with different contexts and preferences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, decorative lights are used only on specific holidays, such as Christmas or Independence Day. The repetitive cycle of loading, installing, unloading, packaging, and storing festival lights before and after holidays is an exhausting process to users. Furthermore, it may be dangerous when users install or unload the lights. For example, users may fall down when they are installing or unloading the lights on the roof.
The issues mentioned above have been problematic for consumers for a long time. Therefore, an adjustable light casing that can be adjusted based on the users' needs, does not need be unloaded after using, and is able to cover and protect lights inside would be the best solution to the problems.